Make-up cases comprising articulated parts designed to provide support for a mirror and a receptacle for a quantity of powder are well known in the art. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a case of the foregoing kind wherein the parts are designed to provide support for two mirrors, one in each of the parts, instead of a mirror and powder, with the surfaces of the mirrors spaced apart and confined in an essentially dust-tight chamber between the parts when the latter are engaged and when the parts are rotated away from each other to provide supports for the mirrors for setting one or both of the mirrors in an upright rearwardly inclined position. As herein illustrated, the support and carrying case comprises two rigid parts, hinge means connecting the two parts for angular movement relative to each other about the axis of the hinge means on the one hand to dispose the parts parallel to each other with the face of one confronting the face of the other and on the other hand to dispose the parts at an angle to each other. The face of each part contains a recess for receiving a mirror so that when the parts are disposed face-to-face, the mirrors are confined between the parts with a space between their surfaces and when the parts are disposed at an angle to each other, one of the parts comprises a support for the other. The mirrors are, respectively, a plain mirror and a magnifying mirror. They have mutually engaged means marginally on the confronting faces of the parts which form a dust seal between the parts when disposed face-to-face, and there are mutually engaged latch elements at the distal ends of the parts for holding the parts together when disposed face-to-face. The parts may be disposed with one part in a horizontal position and the other inclined upwardly and rearwardly therefrom or may be rotated relative to each other to dispose the parts back-to-back at an acute angle relative to each other by means of which one part consitutes a support for supporting the other in an upwardly and rearwardly inclined position when the parts are placed on a horizontal supporting surface. At the proximal ends of the parts there are mutually engageable means for limiting the angular disposition of the parts with respect to each other. The hinge means comprise along the proximal edge of one part a cylindrical edge portion shorter in length than the width of the part and along the proximal edge of the other part spaced cylindrical edge portions spaced apart so as to receive between them the cylindrical edge portion of the one part. The cylindrical edge portions contain aligned holes, the axes of which lie in the plane of the confronting surfaces of the parts and are spaced from and parallel to the proximal ends, and there are pivot pins frictionally engaged with the holes. The pivot pins are hollow, longitudinally split and press fitted into the hole.